


Baking Shenanigans

by NikAdair



Series: Flower Shop Lovers [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baking Shenanigans, flower shop au, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: Klance baking date





	Baking Shenanigans

Baking a cake was supposed to be fun, right? Not too hard, just follow the recipe and then wait. Except for Keith and Lance, anything that could go wrong, did. They got the dry ingredients in a bowl, but Lance turned the mixer on too high and flour went everywhere. Keith took the brunt of it, his hair looking like he'd used that hair stuff that turned your hair colours. Lance stood there, laughing until he was in tears, and Keith threw a handful of flour in his face, "Heh, like that?"

"You're on Kogane." And not even five minutes later the kitchen was covered in flour. Keith and Lance looked at each other and laughed, shaking their hair to get the flour out of it and causing even more of a mess.

Once everything was combined, they started pouring the batter into the pan. Except they had made too much batter and almost overflowed the pan. So Lance grabbed all the muffin tins they had and started filling them. "We might as well. Can't waste cake batter. Might as well make cupcakes." And he continued pouring the batter into the tins. They had just enough tins for the rest of the batter and put them - the tins and the cake - into the oven to cook.

Lance was the first one to smell something burning and ran into the kitchen, Keith following after. "Keith, you set the timer to the wrong time!"

"No, that was you!"

"Well whatever! Get them out!" Keith grabbed their oven mitts and opened the oven. The cake looked fine, but the cupcakes were looking worse for wear. "It's alright, we'll just use frosting."

"Keith, we can't."

"We'll just use frosting." Keith put the desserts on the stove to cool and Lance glared down at the timer.

"I still can't believe you set the wrong time."

"That was you!!"

After about an hour, Lance deemed them cooled down enough to frost. Lance grabbed the red frosting and Keith the blue (because they thought it was cute to use the other's colour) and started frosting the cupcakes first. Lance's were a beautiful spiral while Keith's ended up just being a dome of frosting. Lance laughed and helped Keith, making them into the same beautiful spiral. Keith never understood how he was able to do that so effortlessly.

They moved onto the cake, adding a white crumb layer before moving onto coloured frosting - red, blue, purple (because they always used those colours). Lance thought it'd be funny to smear frosting on Keith's, right across the forehead, and Keith instantly retaliated, smearing frosting on Lance's cheek. They went like this until they were out of frosting and their faces were a mix of the three colours. They just laughed and washed up, settling onto the couch and enjoying the cupcakes they'd made.


End file.
